1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cord installation systems, and more particularly to systems for installing cords in cavities.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a cord is a slender length of flexible material used to bind, tie, connect, or support. As defined herein, an electrical cable is a cord that includes one or more flexible electric wires or signal lines. Examples of common electrical cables include electrical power cables, communication cables, control cables, and speaker wires.
An electrical cable is typically installed in an existing hollow wall by routing the electrical cable through an interior cavity of the wall. A lower hole is typically cut in a lower portion of the wall, and an upper hole is cut in an upper portion of the wall. A pull string is inserted into the wall cavity via the upper hole such that an end of the pull string is positioned adjacent the lower hole. A hook at one end of a rod is typically used to retrieve the end of the pull string from the cavity via the lower hole. An end of the electrical cable is attached to the end of the pull string, and the electrical cable is installed in the wall cavity by retrieving the pull string via the upper opening.
While the above installation method can be accomplished relatively quickly and easily by two people, one positioned at the lower opening and the other positioned at the upper opening, it is very difficult for a single person working alone to carry out the above installation method. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a system for installing a cord in a wall cavity that would allow a single person working alone to install the cord relatively quickly and easily.